La razón por la que no me casé
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Bianchi quería casarse con Reborn, pero éste se escondió logrando salvarse y al final convenciéndola de no hacer ningún compromiso, eso le causa curiosidad a Tsuna, quien empieza a preguntarle las razones que lo llevaron a ello... ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué dirá Reborn? Y mejor aún ¿Qué hará? En especial cuando Tsuna dice "Los chicos no se casan con otros chicos". One-shot


**Basado en el capítulo 68 de la serie xD**

 **¿Por qué escribí esto? No sé, vi el capítulo y me morí de las ganas, así que me decidí a escribir algo relacionado, tal vez haga más con una temática parecida, o quien sabe xDDD**

 **Es que amo esta serie, la primera vez que la vi fue ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Woooow! Y ahora es como... ¡Kyaaa wooow shippeable, más shippiable! xDDD Todo junto kajhgahjka Aunque mi pareja favorita es Gokudera x Tsuna, ya pronto traeré de ellos, pero también me gusta Reborn x Tsuna kjhajka :3 :3 :3**

 **Bueno, lean y disfruten ^^**

 **Personajes: No son míos ;) La historia sí 3**

 **Advertencia: YAOI *-***

 **Pareja: Reborn x Tsuna (He visto algo de números que es la manera de shippear personajes de esta serie, yo la verdad no entiendo nada de eso xDDD Así, que diré los nombres de la pareja xD)**

 **A leer ^^**

* * *

 _ **~**La razón por la que no me casé**~**_

Esa mañana pudo haber sido un domingo normal, de no ser por esa invitación que recibió en su correo físico.

—Una invitación… ¡¿A una boda?! ¡¿Para mí?! ¿De quién…?

Ahí vio grabados los nombres de ambos novios. Bianchi y Reborn.

— ¡¿Quééééé?! —no lo podía creer,¿ esos dos iban a casarse? — Pero Reborn es un bebé todavía… ¡Aaargh esto no tiene sentido! —se revolvió los cabellos.

Pero lo que transformó eso en una total realidad fue cuando llegó su Familia vestida para la ocasión a buscarlo para asistir a la boda programada… demasiado rápido.

— ¡Décimo! —llamó Gokudera quien llevaba unos lentes especiales, de sol, para evitar ver su hermana.

— ¿Tsuna aún no estás listo?

En unos minutos el castaño vio como era empujado a su habitación, obligado a arreglarse para la fiesta sin sentido en la que estaría de invitado en un rato más.

Y ahí estaba, observando a la hermosa novia. Con ese vestido que era el que usó su madre para casarse.

—Tsu-kun yo tengo ese vestido reservado para tu esposa. —dijo su madre y éste no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado.

— ¡Mamá!

Al instante en su mente empezó a imaginarse como sería el casarse con su querida Kyoko-chan…

Pero Tsuna no esperaba los siguientes acontecimientos… donde se vería cómplice de Dino para hacer funcionar el robot Rebor que Giannini había hecho, con el único propósito de que Bianchi no descubriera que Reborn jamás aceptó su propuesta y por eso había huido. O más bien, se había escondido.

— ¡Ese Reborn! —exclamó Tsuna, esto le hacía muy mal a su corazón, tanta adrenalina… aunque al final el teatro se cayó y Bianchi descubrió todo, teniendo que renunciar a su boda, cuando no pudo encontrar al verdadero Reborn entre todos los robots fallados que había hecho Giannini.

Nada que hacer.

Al final los únicos que tuvieron una feliz boda nuevamente fueron Nana e Iemitsu, quienes lograron hacer un mejor recuerdo.

—Ah… —suspiró. —Hoy fue un día de locos.

Se lanzó a su cama sin prender la luz y cerrando la puerta.

Frente a él descubrió una presencia.

—Oye Reborn ¿por qué no quisiste casarte con Bianchi? Ella parecía esperarlo con ansías y tú vas y… —sintió un peso sobre él y al levantar su cabeza un poco chocó su mirada con la del Arcobaleno.

—Dame-Tsuna.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y ahora qué hice?

—Si yo me casara con Bianchi sería una farsa.

— ¿Eh? Yo pensé que la querías… pero, bueno, después de todo eres un bebé. —puso los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos, sin preocuparse de nada, creyendo entender todo.

—Tsuna. —dijo quitándose el sombrero y poniéndolo sobre el pecho de este. —El único niño aquí eres tú. —se burló como siempre hacía.

— ¿Ah? Yo… —sus palabras fueron silenciadas de un brusco agarrón a sus mejillas. — ¡Duele!

—Te lo mereces por Dame-Tsuna. —volvió a decir.

— ¡¿Ah?! Yo sólo hice una pregunta normal, supongo que un bebé no entiende, pero no tienes por qué enojarte… ¡Duele!

—Primero, no soy un bebé. Segundo,… —se calló repentinamente.

—Ya, ya. Déjame dormir Reborn. No te preguntaré nada más.

Se puso de lado, obligando al tutor a pararse en su hombro esta vez. Éste lo quedó mirando desde arriba y terminó su frase, empezándola de una manera distinta.

—Si te pones un vestido como ese, me habría casado contigo Dame-Tsuna.

El adolescente quedó estático, ¿oyó bien? Empezó a reírse.

—Jajajaja Reborn, no seas tonto, ¿cómo puedes decirle eso a un chico? Jahjajaja Los chicos no podemos casarnos con otros jajajjaaa

Y siguió riendo, el otro simplemente lo quedó mirando hasta que esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Quieres apostar Dame-Tsuna?

Tsuna dejó de reír… él lo sabía, si era Reborn era capaz de hacer lo que fuese…

—Mejor vamos a dormir…

Los demás días siguieron tal como se esperaban… bueno, con acontecimientos extras como la batalla en el futuro, la verdad de los arcobalenos… y tantas cosas hasta que cuando el Tsuna del presente llegó al mundo de los 10 años, por vía lineal, despertó un día luego de hacer su trabajo.

Y a su alrededor estaban sus guardianes impactados. Incluso Hibari, quien era el que menos lo mostraba. Gokudera lloraba, Yamamoto sonreía, Lambo miraba con su ojo abierto, Chrome miraba a su jefe tranquilamente. Ryohei alzaba con su puño al cielo repitiendo: "Esto es extremo, muy extremo"

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Tsuna levantando su cabeza del montón de papeles que revisaba, y en los cuales se había dormido.

—Lo esperábamos Décimo. Tiene que alistarse.

— ¿Alistarme? ¿Para qué?

—Para su boda.

— ¡¿Ah?!

Fue llevado a un lugar donde unas señoritas lo arreglaron y vistieron… aunque no como él quería, pero no tuvo de otra, ya que se habían llevado su ropa masculina. Corrió al lugar para quejarse, realmente hoy conocerían sus flamas.

— ¡¿Qué diablos pasa?! —entró empujando las puertas y ahí dentro encontró a toda la familia Vongola esperándolo, a sus guardianes adelante sin creerse lo que veían. — ¡Mi ropa!

En los primeros asientos Bianchi lloraba desconsolada abrazada a Kyoko y a Haru, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz por su amado.

Tsuna entró con el vestido de novia ajustado al cuerpo, que se veía realmente bien, por su contextura delgada, a pesar de cierta tonificación a causa de tanto entrenamiento.

— ¡Exijo una explicación! —dijo haciendo arder los guantes que llevaba puestos y de los cuales nunca se desprendía.

Al instante sus ojos se volvieron naranjas con rojizo, hermosos y peligrosos.

Con el Décimo Vongola no se podía jugar.

Todos temblaron y retrocedieron un poco.

—Yo te la voy a dar. —se escuchó una voz desde la zona frontal.

Ante el Padre que esperaba paciente con sus instrumentos religiosos, estaba sentado un caballero. De gran porte, galante y con una voz hipnotizante.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? —dijo sin ver por completo la figura.

— ¿Ya no te acuerdas de tu Maestro? Me voy por unos días y esto es lo que pasa.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Reborn?! ¡No puede ser! —se cayó quedándose sentado en el piso.

— ¡Ciao! —saludó el hombre mostrándose en todo su esplendor al jefe Vongola.

— ¡No puede ser! —Se agarraba los cabellos— ¡Hace diez días eras un bebé! Bueno, yo sé de la maldición y de…

—La he roto al fin. Así que acércate Tsuna. Vamos a casarnos.

— ¿Qué? —su cara quedó en blanco.

¿Era una especie de broma?

— ¡No me digas que por tu culpa estoy vistiendo esto!

—Hace diez años dije que si tú usabas un vestido de novia me casaría contigo ¿recuerdas?

Tsuna quedó paralizado, miró en sus memorias, sí, recordaba eso, muy en el fondo de sus recuerdos…

—Pero…

—Y tú dijiste que los chicos no pueden casarse. Pues… —sacó un papel y lo mostró— He conseguido la firma de todas las naciones para nuestra boda.

Tsuna casi se cae de la impresión. Era impresionante la forma en que Reborn lograba conseguir todo lo que quería... Además, ahora él sería el Jefe, el Décimo Vongola en todo su esplendor, el badass Tsuna, pero frente a Reborn… siempre sería su alumno.

—Ven Tsuna, vamos a casarnos.

Y así sucedió la boda, que todos los Vongola y las Familias aliadas, e incluso los que no sabían nada sobre la mafia supieron, aunque sólo los más excepcionales de las Familias pudieron asistir. Después de todo era una boda importante.

Los guardianes seguían en su misión aún en medio de la fiesta y Tsunayoshi aún no entendía nada, ni porque su tutor ahora más alto, rodeaba con su brazo su cintura, ni porque todavía no podía cambiarse, y como… ¡¿Cómo había terminado casándose!

—Reborn… —le llamó, enseguida recibiendo la atención que pedía— Este vestido… —se sonrojó levemente— Quiero quitármelo ya.

El Tutor se quedó quieto ante eso, luego sonrió astutamente.

—Todos: Disfruten de la fiesta. Mi lindo novio ya quiere consumar nuestra unión. Nos vemos. —dijo tomando a Tsuna quien era un tomate maduro siendo arrastrado.

Vio la burla de sus guardianes, en especial Mukuro, el cual había decidido aparecer al lado de Chrome sólo para presenciar aquello.

Gokudera volvió a llorar de la emoción y Tsuna… Tsuna fue lanzado a una habitación donde Reborn, le hizo conocer demasiadas cosas…

— ¿Qué te dije? —Soltó en su oído en medio de faena— Yo no soy un bebé.

El menor asintió y se juró jamás volver a tratar así a ningún niño, o bebé… podía obtener ciertas sorpresas… Una como la que estaba sobre él en esos momentos haciéndolo gemir y besando cada parte de su cuerpo.

No, jamás volvería a tratar a alguien así.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Bien WTF ¿verdad? akjhajklajna Que quede claro, que no quise hacer ver a Tsuna como** **nena, eso lo odio, así que intenté lo mejor posible ponerlo en una situación así y que reaccionase con su personalidad, sin cambiarla :3 Espero haberlo logrado u.u**

 **No sabía si subir esta historia, quedó algo rara xDDD Pero, lo hice de todas formas, porque creo que la rareza es mi especialidad ^^**

 **Espero les haya gustado, yo me voy a seguir viendo KhR! Es que no me canso kajhgahjka Y luego a dormir... sí, claro, a dormir... ¬¬U Aunque mañana debo levantarme temprano, para ir a comer sushi *¬* con mis amigas 3**

 **Bye bye ^^**

 **~Nos leemos~**

 **Reviews (?)**


End file.
